Embrace
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Naruto and Gaara find what they're looking for in the woods. Yaoislash. PS I don't own any of these characters.


The woods rose up above him as he raised his head up. The air was quiet, the morning chill against his backside. The sun was beginning to rise and send lovely rays of passionate red and fiery orange over the tree tops to reach the two of them as they took a breather from their hot and heavy embrace that had lasted only all night long.

He lowered his eyes down to his lover and smiled a viciously coy smile at that flushed face with blond hair falling across those excited blue eyes. He ran his hands down that young naked body, tracing the blood tattoo that graced his beloved's stomach. His lover gave a shudder and he relished that ounce of fear. He'd always loved fear in others, but this fear was beyond anything he'd ever felt or seen before. Not fear of death, but fear of what was to come and the shear joy of loving not knowing.

Gaara smiled at that fear before licking Naruto's stomach and causing another quiver to run up his back.

" We should get going. We were supposed to arrive home last night," Naruto gasped out as Gaara bit his stomach, " If we're any later, Kakashi will send out a search party... ooooo... do you want to be... aha.. caught like this?"

" We've got time," was his answer through the blood.

Gaara lapped up the blood like a cat, lowering down to his lover's hard cock. He playfully licked the shaft, gripping Naruto's bare thighs as he did. A moan escaped Naruto's mouth as his fingers found Gaara's red hair and grasped at it. Gaara's tongue ran up the length of the shaft and back down, teasing his lover for the hell of it.

Naruto gasped, back arching at the feel of that wetness on him. He was loving it, the feel, the very fact that he was being touched, licked, by the one he loved more then anyone. At home, he was searching for his 'lover' Sasuke, whom he so tragically missed. Here, he found his passions filled by the simple touch of Gaara, the one he wanted more then any other. Here, they could become one and that thought made Naruto scream out in joy as Gaara lowered his mouth down over his head.

Gaara loved the feel of Naruto in his mouth. All his life he'd been searching for something to make him whole. He'd killed to live when he was younger, then he'd become the ruler of his home in place of his father. Yet, he'd always felt empty. Having Naruto inside him, however, made him feel whole. Whether it was lust or love, he didn't care. He felt more alive with that one piece of Naruto in him then ever before.

He pushed as much of that shaft into his mouth, dying to feel like he was going to burst. He choked it down, sucking tenderly and causing Naruto to scream out and grip his hair around his fingers. He was pulled forward as his hair was jerked and the angle made Naruto scream out again, one hand releasing the red hair to claw at the ground.

Naruto's back arched, his knees pushing against Gaara's bare stomach. Gaara's nails dug into his thighs and the pain was something both of them enjoyed. Naruto shook and quivered and Gaara slide off his shaft before plunging himself back down onto it. Naruto felt it building inside and that pressure made him smile as he yelled out, his head going back.

Gaara felt it coming and knew it was coming in his lover. He gently ran his teeth along Naruto's shaft and sucked harder. Harder and harder and harder until Naruto threw his head back and came in Gaara's mouth. Gaara pulled back, coughing and spat on the ground, wiping away the cum that was dribbling down his chin. Naruto shook on the ground , smiling lazily up at the sky.

" Did you swallow this... time..?" Naruto asked, trying to heave himself up. Gaara gave him a wicked look before smiling.

" I told you we'd have time," he whispered, playfully running his hands along that bare stomach and chest. Naruto laughed, before jerking him down on top of him.

They embraced in a deep kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Naruto could taste himself still in Gaara's mouth and that thought somewhat excited him. Gaara bit his lip and licked the blood as Naruto whined. He hated it when Gaara did that, but loved how it seemed to make his red head enjoy the kiss even that much more.

Gaara's hands found Naruto's ass and lifted that roundness into his palms. Naruto smiled into the bloody kiss, his own hands tracing Gaara's shoulders before squeezing hard on the tense muscle. Gaara shivered, his tongue running along Naruto's bloody lip and loving the taste of his blood as much as his cum.

" Your turn," Naruto said through the kiss, pushing Gaara down onto the ground. Gaara looked mildly surprised before he gave a wicked grin and forced Naruto down on top of him to continue the kiss. Naruto gave in for a second, let Gaara taste the blood, before pulling away and kissing his throat teasingly.

Gaara's hands were pushed down into the ground as Naruto held them down and kissed his neck innocently, then roughly. He gasped as tongue flicked across his pale skin. Naruto bit down, drew blood, and licked it around in a circle. Gaara smiled at the sky at the idea of being marked by this boy.

Naruto released his hands as he began to kiss lower and lower, his hands suddenly running along the dark kiss marks. Gaara laughed hysterically as he gripped the ground and squirmed under the biting kisses. He adored this marking process so much it made him a little crazy with lust. It rushed over his body in heat and Naruto felt it and bit harder to increase it. Gaara's laughter changed to gasping chuckles.

There were no pants to stop Naruto when he reached the end of the line for the marking. He kissed the end of his lover's shaft before gripping it tightly and causing Gaara to moan in a voice quite unlike his own. He rubbed that extension of his red head as fast and hard as he dared and watched in ecstacy as Gaara's eyes rolled back in his head and that twisted smile crossed his face. His hands dug deeper into the ground, having nothing else to hold.

Gaara's back arched as Naruto bent down and blew gently on his cock. He choked on laughter as he felt the wetness of his lover's mouth close over his head. The sucking made the pressure build inside him to a breaking point, but he held it back, grabbing at the ground.

The sand around them shifted as Gaara raised a scream to the air. Naruto sucked harder and faster, grinning and gripping his lover's thighs. The sand rose up and Gaara screamed louder, clawing up the ground. Naruto bit gently on the shaft inside him and knew he'd pushed his lover over the edge.

Gaara's eyes rolled all the way back in his head as he came in Naruto's mouth. He was released and Naruto licked his lips, wiping away the remaining cum. The sand collapsed to the ground in a thundering roar. Naruto crawled over his shaking lover and lowered down onto his chest. Gaara coughed and held the blond close, running his hands through that matted hair.

" You were right, baby. We did have time," Naruto cooed, tracing a circle around one of the hickies on Gaara's chest. Gaara smiled up at the trees, wondering when the sun had risen up that high.

Gently, the two embraced in a tender kiss in the warm sunlight of the day.


End file.
